


Bed Time

by Secretblog1212



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Character Development, Cute, Friendship, M/M, Tickles, bnha - Freeform, hints at gay, lee deku, ler bakugou, my boi, reposted from my tumblr, sleepy tickles, ticklish deku, ticklish mydoryia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Hiyaaaa do you think you could do some bakudeku with Lee deku? Xxof course!!! Thank you so much!!! I made them more friends then partners in this one but the end could hint at a maybe relationship in the future so I hope thats okay!





	Bed Time

It was their last year before they became pros, the entire class seemed ecstatic but nearly no one could ever talk about plans together due to how busy it left them. Most were interning with multiple heroes and traveling back and forth between studying for exams.

It wasn’t any surprise for Katsuki when he came into the dorms to see Midoriya passed out on the couch with his textbooks and several notebooks surrounding him.

Throughout the years hey had grown a mutual respect for each other that had never been there before. In the past it had been more of and idolization and spite. It had shocked the class in their second year when Katsuki was able to hold a conversation with Deku without screaming returning from the couple of weeks of summer they were given outside of training.

Katsuki shook his head, why was he thinking about all that right now. He looked over to the green haired boy that was softly snoring, face planting into his psychology textbook, pen still in hand and smiled.

He quietly walked over, bent down before realizing he didn’t know what he was going to do. He could leave him here, go up and shower like his plan was originally. He could wake him up and tell him to go to bed, though that wasn’t likely to work. He could try to carr-. What was he thinking!

So long story short, soon enough Bakugou had his arms full of the green haired boy whose face was tucked in his shoulder as Katsuki brought him to his room mumbling to himself all the way.

“Dammit why did I have to find you. You know you’re a dumb fuck for even staying up that late studying, right? You don’t even need to study psych all that much.”

He continued his rant while climbing up the stair in the dark. “And I swear, you already are busy enough, I don’t want to have to bring you ass to bed at one in the morning every da-“ No one ever said Katsuki was good at climbing stairs in the dark, but Bakugou was surprised when he was suddenly projected forward, jerking a now awake Izuku out of his sleep and into a state of panic. Where was he, why was he falling, who was holding him, did he get kidnapped, villains, where are the others, he should att-.

“Ahhh, fuck. Stupid shitty stairs!”

Katsuki looked down seeing Deku about two seconds away from attacking him and frantically explained what he was doing. “Shitty Deku, you fell asleep okay, it’s me, Bakugou okay so don’t flip your shit. I was just bringing you up to your room dumbass.”

He could visibly see Deku calm down, and feel him relax back into his arms before he tried to start to stand up. “Thanks Kacchan, but I really should study, we have that English quiz coming up and then another on strategic analytics soon an- don’t do that!”

Of course the thing he wasn’t supposed to do was squeezing Deku’s side, while he was still in his arms of course. Stupid shitty Deku would end up ranting and then neither of them would be able to sleep for hours if he didn’t stop him now. Besides Izuku needed to go to bed so it worked both ways.

“Oi, shut up! You’re going to bed you dumb ass, even if I have to drag you there myself.”

Both boys knew that would likely end up being the case if they didn’t settle this now. Meeting each others eyes in the dark they both debated what their next move would be. Izuku could try to roll out of Kacchans arms and make a run for it but in his half asleep state Bakugou had the upper hand. On the other side Katsuki had already formulated a plan that wouldn’t involve any injury to either of them, at least not in theory…

After what seemed like minutes of waiting, it had really only been about ten seconds, Katsuki made the first move. Although not completely unexpected he still managed to take the smaller by surprise when he used one hand to keep Midoriya firmly pressed against him and letting his other hand travel down to his belly, a well known weak spot.

The response was instantaneous, giggles erupted from the green haired boy. “Kahah- chaan noho! We’re gohona wake the ohohthers uhup!” He snorted around his whispers which went unnoticed by the determined blonde.

Deku was quick to cave in, uncoordinated and unable to fight back, it was thankfully on both ends though since both teens were minutes away from passing out in the middle of the hall both well past their physical abilities of the day. “Ihihi ghive! Ihih’ll go to behed, plehease. Staph!”

Katsuki only held him for a few more seconds before setting him on the ground to catch his breath. There was an awkward silence between the two of them filled only with their own shuffling before Katsuki pointed in the direction of the showers. “I… “ he paused. “I’m going to go shower… You better not be awake by the time I go to bed you shitty Deku.”

Deku huffed out a few more giggles and smiles, “Don’t worry Kacchan, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up to late yourself okay.”

There was another uncomfortable pause. “Good night.” Get some sleep.” They both said at the same time before turning, unable to see how each other was red in the face as they walked in opposite directions.

Needless to say Bakugou’s shower thoughts were filled with ‘What the fucks?’ and ‘Maybe the shitty nerds laugh wasn’t that intolerable as he thought it was a few years ago.’


End file.
